The Queen
by Daisukeismyboyfriend
Summary: Ren is Queen of the club. Rin isn't. So Rin does what she does...fights. Rated for mild language.


The idea for this story came to me on Boxing Day. I don't know why. And it's kinda creeping me out. Maybe it's because I read Exotic Dancer…(READ that FIC! Tis awesome!!!) and got inspired…

Well, whatever the case…

Rin. Ren. Club. Opposites.

Warning: this story actually has a reason to be rated T- I used strong-ish language in it. Basically anything a teenager would say, really…

-------

The Zodiac.

The biggest, newest, and trendiest club in Tokyo, owned by the reclusive Sohma family.

In a nutshell, it was a huge octagon stuck in the middle of the metropolis, gilded with various light patterns and bursting with energy. Inside it was wildly coloured, featuring a huge dance floor, a long bar displaying signature drinks and expensive liquor, and five private rooms, usually rented out for film stars, who wouldn't hesitate to pay a pretty penny. The line to get in this very exclusive club was usually over half a mile long.

And yet _she_ was the Queen of this place.

_She,_ of course, being Ren.

The employees knew that Ren was a Sohma, but they clammed up about it. All except for two.

Akito, who couldn't speak anyway, and Rin.

"Well, she's gotta pull in publicity somehow," remarked Haru, the barkeep (and Rin's boyfriend of several years) to the raven-haired girl.

"Mmm, yeah. But she doesn't deserve it. She's a bitch. A cold-hearted bitch who doesn't deserve the amount of attention she gets," Rin replied coldly, staring off at a colourful poster that advertised the Psychedelic Octagrams, a new indie band.

"Yo, watch the language!" chirped Momiji, a cute blonde waiter that looked twelve but was really eighteen. "You gotta protect the virgin ears!"

"Ah, shut up. We all know you're older than you look," replied Kagura, walking by. Kagura was the DJ's assistant, fetching records and CDs and MP3s galore for Kyo, the DJ himself.

Of course, Kyo and Yuki (another, more feminine DJ that worked at the Zodiac- another Sohma) switched off nightly. Their styles were much to different for them to work together, and they usually ended up critizizing eachother. Kyo preferred a strong beat and bass, while Yuki obsessed over the tiny details no one else but him would hear.

The lights flashed on, then off as Hatori checked them for loose bulbs. The seahorse had some shady experience with lights, and volunteered to help the fledgling club after he'd 2inished his practice for the night. Hiro and Kisa were working as understudies, learning the art of lighting from the (questionable) master.

"I finished the dresses!" yelled Ayame, waltzing in magnificently, as always. Well, at least until he tripped on a stray wire and fell flat on his face, ruining his royal aura. "WHO PUT THAT WIRE THERE?!?" he yelled dementedly, looking indignantly up at the roof.

"Um, it's always been there," replied Haru.

"Really?"

"Would I lie?"

Rin laughed softly, then turned back to Haru, propping her chin on her hands. "I propose that tonight _I_ try to take the spot as Queen."

"That would make me King."

"You can dance."

"Barely."

"Well, all the girls think you're sexy. You'll do fine. Just try your hardest."

Haru laughed at that. "Well, I already knew that."

"KYOOOOO!!!" yelled Yuki, striding in angrily and almost stepping on one of Ayame's dresses.

"Hmm?" he replied, pushing his earphones off of his head, onto his neck.

"I need that Rhianna CD."

"Um, this one?" the cat replied, holding up _Good Girl Gone Bad_.

"Yeah."

"I'm using it tonight."

"You _suck_."

"Whatever."

--------------------

It was night now, almost ten, and the bouncers had taken their positions. The first one in, as always, was Kakeru Manabe, only because he was basically _necessary_ to have a party. At least, a good one. Next in were some high-rollers that looked as if they had enough gold on them to build a Colossus, and of course to each their missus.

Soon random people were pouring in, and Kyo began spinning the disks skillfully.The lights flashed to the beat, pulsing to the crowd's rhythm.

Haru was busy filling a glass with Grand Marnier when the music suddenly stopped and the lights dimmed. The crowd began muttering-had there been a mistake?- but suddenly a slim figure, dressed totally in black except for a pair of stunning white gloves, parted the crowd and made her way to the center of the dance floor.

Ren.

The music started- Rin vaguely recognised it, and listened-

_Everybody look at me, me_

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

_Come on everybody whatcha here for_

_Move your body over like a nymph- oh_

The song was catchy, and Ren easily fell into the accepted groove, dancing sinuously and matching the rhythm beautifully- well, as beautifully as you can while you're trying to seduce the hundred or so boys scattered around you. Rin watched carefully. This was what she was up against.

_Everybody get your mix of crack around_

_All__ the crazy people come on, jump around_

_I wanna see you all on your knees, knees_

_Either one of these wouldn't appease me._

The words were perfect, Rin realised, they really did describe Ren. She was the total opposite of Rin- loved, perfect in every outward way, admired by hundreds and scorned by…one. Or two, if you count the deaf-and-mute Akito.

_She's a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard make you want all her love_

_She's a maneater make you buy cars make you cut cards make you fall through all your love_

_She's a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard make you want all her love_

_She's a maneater make you buy cars make you cut cards wish you never ever met her at all_

She remembered the name of the song now, Maneater. How appropriate, she thought, letting her gaze rest on Yuki, who was also dancing. He wasn't as good as his handsome appearance would suggest, but suddenly a girl with brown hair reached out to his flailing hand and brought him safely into the crowd. Tohru Honda was Yuki's friend, and Kyo's beloved, though she was too slow to notice. But what she lacked in brainpower, she made up for in love.

The song ended with Ren striking a very "sexy" pose that made several of the onlookers run to the bathroom with nosebleeds.

"How typical," Rin said, sauntering over to the bar, where Haru was embroiled in a slew of cocktail bottles and various highball glasses.

"Hey," he said, looking up from a finished Mai Tai. "Has the Queen finished her shpiel?"

"Yeah. It was as flashy as always," she answered, shaking out her shorn hair. Akito had cut it short in a fit of rage, but now she liked it. It was like an extension of her character- rebellious, punk-chic, everything she embodied…or at least tried to.

The songs flowed into each other, and the seemingly endless night dragged on. Rin knew that she had to make her stand some time or another, but hesitated every time she saw Kyo absorbed completely in the spinning discs.

It was midnight now, and Rin summoned up her resolve. She pushed through the heaving crowd, climbed the steps up to the DJ's podium, and tapped Kyo on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked, red eyes unfocused.

"I need you to put on a song in five minutes…"

----------------

The song stopped.

"What?"

"Again?"

"Well, it's Ren…"

"Come on! I wanna dance!!"

"Wait…there's someone out there?"

Rin stood, more nervous than brave, in the dead center of the dance floor. She was wearing a deep purple dress that reached her mid-thigh (courtesy of Aaya, naturally- he was thrilled when she'd asked him for it), black sparkly bangles on her wrist, and _way_ too much eye-shadow, in her opinion. Kagura had gone insane with her expansive makeup kit, and (in her opinion) Rin looked gorgeous.

Kyo leaned into the microphone and yelled, "Everybody look to center stage!"

The song started, slowly at first. Kyo was doing a great job up on his podium, Rin could see him smiling.

For some reason, the people beside her began to move away, creating an empty space in the center of the floor. She nodded and smiled in recognition, then sighed. _It's now or never._

The beat pounded. She liked the song-Stronger by Kanye West- and had danced to it many a time before.

(a/n: I really don't want to put the lyrics. If you know the song, hum it in your head. If you don't, I suggest you go on iTunes or BearShare or Limewire or something of the sort and listen to it. It's awesome. But not as awesome as Fake Frowns…wait, I'm babbling. Back to the story.)

The crowd began cheering, and Rin realized that Haru had come into the center with her.

In…a tux. And black eyeliner. And more accessories than anyone's neck should rightfully have to hold.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear, "I'll try as hard as I can."

"Thanks."

They dipped and bobbed, bodies interweaving in a tapestry to the beat.

And soon, the song was over. There was a massive cheer as Rin and Haru struck poses, looking (maybe?) extremely shmexy.

The crowd began to disperse, and Kyo spun the disks back in their spots, starting up a catchy number.

"Well, no one died from the bad-ness…" remarked Haru, ducking under the bar and assuming his normal position. "Want a drink?"

"Hm? Yeah. A Painkiller," answered Rin, her mind already preoccupied.

--------------------------------

Gasp! The first chapter's over. I'll only continue this for 3 reviews. Yay, reviews. Now do your duty as readers and click that little purplish button! (or whatever colour it is. I don't know.)

Flames will be dutifully doused with water and ignored. If you didn't like it **that** much, then why bother reviewing? The logic of flamers astounds me. Well, anyways, yeah.

I need ideas for Ren's and Rin's outfits. PM me. Read my profile. I spend a lot of time on it, for some demented reason.

"Lookie! I even braided my little tassel thingy! Yaaaaaayyyy!!!" –Floral Ninja. Yay for him. Even though he gets squished.

I can't honestly picture Aaya as anything but a dressmaker. Except maybe a yaoi dressmaker. But that doesn't really differ from who he is…

Babbling again. Urgh.

-blake


End file.
